geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
B113 Kawasenshi
The brother species to Kawauso, Kawasenshis are bipedal otters closely resembling Aetian nobles. They are a member of the Little Critters. Although small and cute, they are skilled warriors. They hold the designation B113, indicating that they are part of the Pre-Reconfiguration Empire and part of Akupara's Kingdom. Appearance Kawasenshi are bipedal otters with smooth fur. Female Kawasenshi weave clothes out of whatever resources are available to them, especially seaweed. Their clothing is Aetas-inspired, just like themselves and many other SABERs. Males wear a gi and hakama, while females wear a kimono. The design of the clothing varies by choice. They lack whiskers, as they don't need them, unlike Kawauso. Kawasenshis are rather small compared to Phantasians; an adult Kawasenshi is the size of a nine-year-old Phantasian girl. They have dextrous, three-fingered hangs, and three-toed paws as feet, normally bare. They also have cute, plank-like tails that help them speed through water. Kawasenshi prefer the Samurai and Archer patches. As Samurai, they get thick Aetian armor and a cute little katana. As Archers, they wear a hakama and a simple shirt, with a quiver on their hip that can hold five arrows. Behavior and Habitat Kawasenshi love sedate rivers, such as the Kreisan Desert River. The slow water ensures a large fish and plant life population without making the water unsafe. The river is their livelihood; nearly all of their resources come from it. Females fish and males gather resources during the day, while during the night, when they aren't sleeping, females weave and repair clothing, while males prepare the fish females caught. They form small family units with the children, two at maximum, learning from the parent of the same gender how to do what they need to do. Valiant and noble, Kawasenshi are particularly loyal to those around them. Try and harm them, their mates, their children, or even their neighbors, and they will bravely fight back. This extends even to their commanders, where they might attack another even if that jab was playful. Fortunately, they learn social conventions quickly. However, it is possible to revert them to a more childlike state, as typical of Little Critters. There are two methods to do this; one is by directly interfering with their code, and the other is by treating them like children. Understandably, they don't like it when this happens. The change in personality is only permanent with reprogramming; a mature Kawasenshi can easily reset one regressed by the second method. There are also some traits that cannot be regressed. Commanders are cautioned never to regress Kawasenshi, and owners that do are always recommended to ask first. This is largely because being reset from regression is normally joined with extreme embarrassment and potential rebellion. Care Instructions Combat Being diminutive, Kawasenshi tend to be pushed around pretty often. One of the first things young Kawasenshi warriors learn is to maximize their evasive abilities, typically their speed, though some Kawasenshi prefer to use their agility. They are primarily offensive, and have poor defenses, meaning they must be as mobile as possible. Being small and light, they are able to climb larger enemies with little effort, allowing them to attack weak spots, especially as a Samurai. As Archers, they are capable of targeting these weak spots specifically, allowing them to inflict additional damage on opponents. Interactions with Other Species Notable Members Natsuko Category:Standard-tier SABERs Category:Organic SABERs Category:Bipedal SABERs Category:SABERs